Lasting
by El Conejo Morado
Summary: HitoxJudy YAY! ANOTHER FREAKY PAIRING! Man, I have NO life. Judy Mizuhara and Hitoshi Kinomiya? Eh. Flames welcome.


A/N: Woo! Another freakish fairing! And I haven't even updated the last one... --;; I don't know what it is with me and pairing Hitoshi up with random weird other characters that he probably hasn't even heard of, but... eh.

Disclaimer: No own!

Summary: Uh, um, er... HitoshixJudy 0.O Yeah, I know. Just a little one-shot since I'm obviously incapable of updating anything else. Anyway. Hitoshi and Judy--Max's mom--are like, on a date, and...stuff...

One-Shot

"Lasting"

Two candles flickered wearily in the night, illuminating a white table cloth and single red rose. It was a small table, square, located on the roof of a large building. Nobody on the outside world could see the table but for the faint glow of candle light; and that was just how the two occupants liked it.

They weren't sitting at the table, but rather, sat close together across from it, leaning against the cold concrete wall that made the roof of their building so invisible. Their hips and legs were touching lightly; the shorter of the two had the other leg bent up and was resting his right arm on it. The other simply sat with her knees slightly bent, arms wrapped around her torso as if against the cold. No doubt she was chilled with the late September air curling around her bare shoulders and thighs; she looked as if she'd been clubbing. The one on who's shoulder she rested her head, however, was dressed in a faded white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of slightly wrinkled khaki pants. They were both in their socks.

"This won't last," the woman breathed after several minutes.

"Don't ruin it, then," the man whispered back. The woman lifted her head from the man's shoulder, and the shadows that had bathed her features before lost their control, and the candlelight promptly curled around her face and shoulders. She had shortish blond hair pulled into what must have once been a tight bun, but was now frazzled and stuck out in uneven directions. Her skin was fair, her eyes blue, her shoulders round, thin, perfectly sculped.

"Hitoshi," she said in a slightly louder voice. "Why are you doing this to me? Nothing will come of this, and you know it... you're old enough to figure it out."

The man, evidently Hitoshi, didn't move for a moment; then, eventually, he, too, shifted into the partial light and stood on his knees in front of the woman.

"Judy," he murmured, placing his palms lightly on her shoulders, "why are you focusing on all the negative aspects? Eleven years isn't that much of a difference..." he paused suddenly, and tipped his head to the side. "That is, if you turn your head like this and squint really hard from a distance..."

Judy shrugged his hands away with a slightly coy grin, and sat back off her knees.

"And you think," she asked dryly, "everybody else in the world will automatically want to look at us the same way?"

"You mean from a distance with their heads turned, squinting? I don't think I'd appreciate that. It'd be like being stalked."

"How childish. Twenty-five, you say. Fifteen, I say."

"You really think so? Well, I believe that you don't look a day older than nineteen."

"I suppose that should flatter me?"

"Maybe... depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you'll let me kiss you."

"See what I mean? Childish." Judy smiled then, and pulled herself fully to her feet. Hitoshi gazed up at her for a second before standing as well. Judy held no more than a few centimeters over him; only enough to notice a slight difference should he have to look up.

"Childishness," he whispered, watching the candle flames dance across her features, "is not what you see in me. Or this would not have started in the first place."

"It started from too much tequila."

"Then why are you continuing it?"

"Hitoshi, don't do this..."

"I love you."

Judy kept her lips pressed together, and gazed at a spot some ways over Hitoshi's shoulder; then she bent slightly and curled her fingers into his hair, bringing their mouths into the contact that Hitoshi had so wanted a minute before.

It was short and to the point. They pulled back and did not make eye contact for a short time. Eventually, though, as the candles flickered ever lower, they pressed their bodies together once more.

No more words were exchanged that night. None were needed. As the moon circled ever higher above the earth, they kept their peace; and the subject was not broached again, not even when they redressed and began clearing the table.

The horizon was just turning pink when they left the roof. First Hitoshi, and then Judy.

"I love you," he whispered over his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered back.

And day began.


End file.
